My Untold Story
by SilverBlade02
Summary: After Mari kills herself to be with her son she realizes she has to give the gift of life when everything goes terribly wrong. . .
1. Chapter One- How it began

**CHAPTER ONE- HOW IT BEGAN**

When I was human, I was a proud mother of one. My son was called Charlie. His dad Carl was an drug addict and an alcoholic. One day he won the lottery then ran away never to be seen again. With just me and my son we were a very happy family but all of that was about to change when I took my son to Freddy fazbears pizza for his birthday. I really wish I didn't as it changed everything...

/TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SADNESS/

It was Charlie's birthday and we were on our way to Freddy fazbears. When we walked in Charlie's face lit up in happiness. Children's laughter bounced of the walls and music filled the air. Even in this happy place this give me the creeps and a bad feeling. Charlie ran of to go find his friends. Actually his friend group was quite unusual. There names were Fredrick, Charlotte, Felix and Bethany. They all had different personalities and looks. Brown hair & blue eyes, blond hair & silvery-pink eyes, red hair & Amber eyes and purple hair & pink eyes. But they all got along none of the less.

Nearing closing hours, I realised Charlie and his friends were missing. The last time I saw them they were talking to a golden bear animatronic, thinking about it made me highly suspicious, it walked as if it was a real human... That's when it hit me. I started to panic and started searching the area. After 45 minutes I only had 2 rooms to check the staff only room and the mysterious door. There was no point checking the staff room as it was locked and had no key hole to look in. I turned on my heel to face the unknown door. Having a gut feeling this was the room i crouched down, shaking like mad. As my eye neared the key hole I saw the most blood curdling site. Blood covered every single inch of the room, 4 mangled bodies littered the floor . That's when I noticed a dark blond running away from a purple psychopathic man. I fall back onto my hands. My only son was never going to grow old but to be murdered by that purple monster! He can't go! He's too young! I wanted to scream for him to stop but no sound same out. I wanted to cry but no tears came down.

I stud up and took a shaky step forward, the world going fuzzy for a moment. I turned noticing the staff only room was open to my service. I needed to find a screwdriver or something, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be in this world any longer! I wanted to be with my son forever and always but that has been torn from my grasp. But I will get my son back if it's the last thing I do. Not noticing an object in my way I feel and landed on something hard. Looking up I saw an animatronic marionette. Then it clicked. This is what I will use. Use to end my life. Taking the puppet mask of of its endoskeleton and splitting the body in half I get myself comfortable as possible getting the top half to connect with the back was easy. As soon as it clicked into place every part of my body filled with pain, animatronic parts and devices ripped violently at my flesh. The mast of the puppet started to shake uncontrollably. The mask zoomed to join its owners body, colliding with my head in the process. With every last fibre and energy I had left I took my final breath...

HAHA CLIFFHANGER hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter Two- Misunderstood

**A/N:THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFICTION! THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED EVERY 2 DAYS! CHOW!**

 **CHAPTER TWO- MISUNDERSTOOD!**

I awoke. My body felt very light. It was strange. A very strange feeling. That's when I realised 'how am I alive?' I started to think about the dead children. That's when I got a sudden urge to help them, but how?! There dead for Christ sake! "Life...A new life m'dear..." A deathly voice whispers. I look around confused 'we're is that voice coming from?' I ask myself "from the shadows dear... From the shadows" the voice answers my question. "Ummm ok?" I say unsure "give them new life love..." The shadow says. Suddenly I felt heavy as if I was carrying bricks.

 **/TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY RAIN/**

I woke in the safe room. "Sorry darling I used you to do a few... Touch ups..." The shadow whispers into the abyss, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled "oh nothing...HA... Just made you give life..." The shadow whispers back and clicks his fingers. My hands lift up by itself , a purple mist flows from my hands onto the animatronics "what's happening?!" I say in panic, that's when I fell limply to the floor.

'Why?' I ask myself in my head. The robots eyes open, Freddy was the first to speak "why am I still here? I thought I died?" " that's what I would like to know" Chica pips " who's that?" Bonnie asks, finally noticing me " tha' looks ta be a puppet" foxy says that made my blood **(oil? I don't know)** boil, I flinch. Freddy walks up to me, he bent down, a dangerous vibe around him. I cower like a scared puppy "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Freddy whispers too low for any normal voice box " I-I swear I di-didnt do a-anything" I squeak trying to get away. "You've done something" he says then picks me up by my neck, I dangle limply in the air. Chica walks up to Freddy "Fred stop! Can't you see your hurting her?!" She says "she deserves it " Freddy shot back throwing me into the corner like a broken toy. Chica was about to rush too my side when I held up my hand to stop her. I stud up holding onto the wall for support "Listen to me! I didn't do this to you Fredrick!" I yell. "How do you know my name?" He growls "I know all of your names! Fredrick,Bethany,Charlotte,Felix!" Say pointing to Freddy, bonnie , Chica then foxy. That's when realisation sparked there faces "Mari?" Chica asks. I nod wiping the tears that came down my face " where's Charlie?" I ask weakly, falling to the floor. Everyone looks at the golden bear in the corner "Mommy?!" It says, it's voice echoing. That's when Freddy snapped "NO ONE TOUCH THAT STUPID PUPPET EVER AGAIN!" Freddy roars, picking me up then throwing me into a purple and blue gift box. He shuts the lid, locks it then walks away. I was shocked to see Freddy act in such a way. Why did he do that? I ask. Jealousy?Anger?Fear? I curl up wanting to wake up from the nightmare I was stuck in. How can everything go so wrong in one day?

 **-FREDDY'S POINT OF VIEW-**

why does the puppet have to spoil everything?! But it wasn't the puppet... It was that purple man! Maybe everything will be ok. "Fred?" Chica asks snapping me from my thoughts "Yes?" I say grumpily "You know... Mari didn't do this to us. But if you still don't trust her can I at least get Bethany to help me modify the box... PLEASE?" Chica says "fine do what you want." I say giving in. I walk away letting my mind wonder...

 **-Chicas point of view-**

I'm really happy Fred is letting me do this! Mari, she would want us to move on right? Snapping back to reality I go off to find Bethany "hey Beth? Would you do me a favour?" I say "Chica it's bonnie now and yeah sure what you need?" She says going from gloomy to happy in a matter of seconds. "Well I wanted to do something for Mari as I had i feeling she didn't do this to us" I replay nervously " sure can do... Well I'll be on my way" bonnie says jumping up from the floor. After a few minutes alone I decide to go tell Mari of what I was going to happen soon.


	3. Chapter Three- New Box

**So sorry everyone!Thanks for being very patient with me. anyway enjoy! CHOW!**

 **DISCLAIMER! THE SONGS I PUT ON THIS FANFICTION DON'T BELONG TO ME. THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME AND I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IS MY OC'S AND THERE INFORMATION ABOUT THEM. WHY WOULD I WRITE A FANFICTION ABOUT FNAF, AND DO YOU REALLY THINK I'S SCOTT CAWTHORN!**

 **CHAPTER THREE-NEW BOX**

 **/chicas pvo/**

I was about to walk into the room Mari was in but i heard a soft and gentle voice caressing the air. I stop at the door and listened.

I dunno what I was thinking,  
Leaving my child behind,  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness,  
Coming to haunt me forever,  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,

Is this revenge I am seeking,  
Or seeking someone to avenge me  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

[Chorus:]  
It's been so long,  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,  
Is all I remember  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me  
But killing isn't justified  
What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,  
I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.

It's been so long,  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

I open the door, then walk up to Mari's box. "Hey, Mari? I need to talk to you..." I say. She peeks out of the box, purple goo (her tears) covered her costume. "Can you come out Mari?" I ask in a gentle tone. "Y-Yea" she says faintly with a hiccup. She stands up to full height but sits on her box. "I've got some good news!" I say excitedly "What's happening?" Mari asks, faint interest fills her face but could not cover the sadness that has stained her . "Well... I asked Fred if I could ask Bethany to do some 'upgrades' to your box as Frederick wouldn't allow you to roam around... Even though its not your fault" I say bouncing up and down. "Wow... Thanks for doing that for me... I really appreciate it..." Mari says. Bethany comes walking into the room with a tool box "Hi Mari... You ok?" Beth asks awkwardly "Yea I'm fine..." Mari answers. "Could you jump off the box please?" Bethany asks "Sure..." she says then hops off, she goes into a corner and curls up into a ball then falls asleep.

 **/TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SHYNESS/**

Once Mari's box was finished it looked beautiful. It looked like any small box from the outside but the inside was amazing. It had a mini turning gear for a music box Mari grew attached to. the floor had a soft-ish blanket on and it was bigger on the inside. Mari also had a lock so if needed to could stay safe and secluded. Mari got comfortable and closed the lid, after saying thanks.

 **This was a small chapter as I wanted to leave a surprise for next chapter. I will start by trying to make a new chapter every 2-3 weeks so yea. By the way here is a warning: If you don't like really sad and depressing thoughts, I recommend not to read the next chapter. CHOW!**


	4. Chapter Four- Golden Freddy

Thanks for waiting! Enjoy the story! CHOW!

/Mari's PVO/

Why? Why did this have to happen. My life is now what you call a misery. My dreams infected by the colour the man wore proudly on his chest. Purple,

with a golden badge that glittered on his left. I can't peel my infected memory's of his insane grin and the evil glow in his eye. I will not forgive myself.

It is my fault. The world outside is blank and the people in it are faded. My mind as black of coal, the mask i now wear stained. Is this even real?

or just a bad nightmare. The world below my feet are gone. Replaced by the blackness of my mind. My dream. My world has ended. My chance to live

a normal life demolished in a matter of seconds. I hide my emotions; good or bad. Happiness,Anger,Grief,Guilt. I hide behind my mask, hiding

my past away and inflicting no pain on others but my self. Mentally. My real body gone, as if it just evaporated for the world.

I open my eyes to be met with the blue and purple of my box. I hear whispering 'Mari has been in there for awhile Bonnie' Chica's voice says lacing with

concern. Opening my box i see Chica and Bonnie sitting on 2 chairs that they must have brought in. Coughing to get there attention, I see the surprised

eyes of Bonnie's studying my own. I look down, not knowing what to say. I bury my misery and look up. In this ever ending slumber we are stuck in this

world. We need to forgive each other. And be friends forever. . .

'Where is golden Freddy?' I ask. 'um . . . Freddy put him in the basement as he didn't wan't to leave him in the place we got murdered.' Chica replied. I

was FUMING! But i buried my feeling behind and walked out the door, my hips slightly swaying. I get to the basement boor. Reaching for the handle, but

i suddenly stopped. Would he want to see me? Or am i a lost cause? I gather up my courage and open the door. Cold air blasted its way out the door as if

wanting to escape. I take a step. A quiet thud was heared and dust skittled its way into the air to be noticed. I got to the bottom and look over to the corner

noticing my son's suit.

'Um . . . Charlie? Are you there son?' I say into the dark and damp room. No answer. 'Please Charlie! I'm hear! Answer me please!' I say my voice racking

with sobs. Purple tears slide down my face. No answer, but then a weazy version of charlies voice was heared ' r. c o m e. e.' I gasp and

run to the corner charlie was in. 'shush, its ok, i'm here' I whisper more tears falling on the suit as i stroke the head of the golden bear. ' r. I a m

s' I hear him say.'do not worry my son. you have been just perfect.' I say, still stoking him on the head.

CRASH!

'what was that?!' I exclaim. Jumping up to her feet (points?!] Freddy comes stomping into the room 'GET BACK INTO YOUR BOX PUPPET! he roared.

'Why?! I am talking to my son. Do i not have permission to see MY OWN son?!' I screech. 'YOU WILL DO AS I SAY PUPPET!' Freddy roared, and spat the word

puppet out. 'N o. e. r' I hear Goldie wheeze. 'She will only see you for 3-5 hours a DAY'Freddy says and with that drags me to my box. He throws me into the box

and i cry my heart out. WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! i scream. Why has my life got to be a hell hole?! And with that, i fell into a uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter Five- Sanity

**CHAPTER FOUR- SANITY**

One week later and the same routine was happening each day. Wake up, See Gold, Eat, sleep, repeat. And I was seriously getting sick of it. I really need someone to open up to. To spread my wings and fly away. But that was not going to happen any time soon sadly. I was slowly going crazy. My mind mixing rage and fear together. I heard the laughs of children and the groans of parents. I wish SO much that I could be out there again. To be happy with my son and not be in this mess. I should have been a real mum. Been there to stop him from going to that man in **P** _U_ **R** _P_ **L** _E!_ Rage swam my vision, every ounce of my body tensed and I forgot who I was for a split second. Then my last bit of sanity returned. I felt ashamed of what I have became, a nutcase. I soon won't be able to hold onto what I loved most. A flash back of when Charlie asked to come here. To Freddy's...

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Mari walks around her red and white spotlessly clean kitchen. Charlie runs into the room gripping his golden Fredbear plush that I had been given from my mother. "Mummy mummy!" He squealed happily . Mari picks him up and holds in the air. Charlie screamed a scream of delight, his face bright with happiness. She giggles and asks "How are you?" He happily yelled "FINE HEHE!" She put him down and asked him a question what she had been dying to ask as she needed to sort it out "Charlie? What do you want to do for your birthday?" He beamed up at me as if he already knew what he wanted "To go to Freddy.s of course!" He exclaimed. Mari froze and shock filled her face. She was devastated that he asked that. She had thought that she let him last year that he would not ask again. "Please mommy? Can I go? Please?" He begged. She paused for a moment "u-um ok so-son" she replied hesitantly. Charlie jumps up and down happily and he goes and runs back into his room._

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I should not have said yes. If I didn't we would not be in this mess. I felt like I should be the one to blame but somewhere deep inside of me blamed _**HIM**_. Only just a couple of weeks ago I was human and was laughing at my sons childishness. But now that has completely changed for the worse. I do not want to be here. To suffer the misery a mother feels when their baby has gone. I don't want to be stuck in the past but I don't wanna move on into the future. I want time to reverse itself and go back the how life once was. Tension was building up in the pizzeria as if someone could just come and cut it with a knife. Sucked didn't work so what would. The world is holding on to me but I want them to let go. The other children don't want me to help. Chica only be's nice because that is her soul of kindness. I don't get how they can live without breakdowns. How they can keep there sanity I do not know but I do know one thing. We are both on the same page. Both slowly starting to have rage consume us. It was pathetic.

 _ **I**_ I mean _**WE**_ need to have revenge . . . .


	6. Chapter Six- The Security Guard

**This extra chapter is for nearly 500 reviews and my followers and people who favourited this story so please enjoy!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY GORY SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD SPILL PLEASE DO NOT READ**

 **CHAPTER FIVE-**

-MARI'S PVO-

I walk up to Freddy and I ask to talk to him and the rest of the gang. We meet up and has a civilised conversation:

"So you taking about killing the security guards because that's who killed us?" Chica asks. Freddy nods his head and leans back. "It's the only way Chica. This is how we are going to deal with the pain." Freddy replays plainly. "And you are ok with this Bonnie?" Chica say looking at Bonnie worriedly. "What ever the boss says Chica." She says quietly, her eyes scanning the room. Chica leans back and huffs. Fine but I don't really like this idea though.

-12AM-

A man in his early twenties walks into the security office and sits into a leather chair. On his name tag it said the name Scott. He got comfortable in the computer chair and picked up the monitor and looked at it. Nothing happened until 2AM.

Scott looked at the monitor and saw bonnie missing and he started to freak out. Once he found Bonnie he felt a little disturbed as Bonnie was staring with black eyes and white pupils into the camera. It was VERY disturbing. The last few hours the same things happened. Bonnie came to his door 2 times.

The same things happened on the last 4 nights but with Foxy joining in on night two onwards and Freddy joining in on night three onwards.

On his next week he decided to make some phone messages to warn people how dangerous it was in this place.

 _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

 **It turned 6AM and he came back the next night:**

 _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

 _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

 **NIGHT 3**

'' _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

 _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

 _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

 ** _One night 4 everything changed. It was not a pretty ending for the security guard . . ._**

 ** _Night Four_**

 _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

 _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *_ ** _banging sound_** _* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *_ ** _clears throat_** _* uh, when I did._

 _Uh, hey, do me a favor. *_ ** _bang bang_** _* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *_ ** _bang bang_** _* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *_ ** _bang bang_** _* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *_ ** _chime plays_** _*._

 _You know...*_ ** _moan_** _* oh, no - *_ ** _noises followed by an animatronic screech and static_** _*_

Golden ended up catching the security guard. Freddy came and picked him up for him. They slowly took him to the back room. They got the left arm in place. They a squelch of meat getting crushed. Scott screamed in pain, suddenly waking up. They felt satisfaction for the first time in ages. They did the same for the right leg. More blood splattered the room and they felt cured. The screams where like music to them. They we happy. Now the arms were done. And the mans screams were slowly fading but they wanted more. They were desperate for **MORE!** They were desperate for some more screams. They did the body and back peace and his screams grew desperate once more. Satisfaction seeped through there cogs like the blood that poured from the poor mans body. His blood dripped and dribbled all over the suit and table like escaping for freedom. The mans cry's were weak and dieing but they weren't satisfied yet **.** Freddy balanced the head in the air above Scott. They, in just seconds the extra head made a crushing noise when it collided with the man. He yelped they his breathing stopped. I stuck my hand out from the darkness and got some blood of the table and liked it . . .

 **SWEET REVENGE!**

 **READERS NOTE- SORRY IF THE STORY LINE DOESNT MAKE SENCE. I HAD TO DO IT SO EVERYTHING FITS IN PLACE. THIS IS NOT THE REAL STORY LINE SO PLEASE DO NOT BELIVE THIS ALL HAPPENED THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter Seven- More blood spilt

**CHAPTER SEVEN-MORE BLOOD SPILT**

Over the next few months they were doing the same every week: hunting Down the security guard. They felt satisfaction while they screamed. They were happy they were finally feeling soothed but they had no success in getting their killer. They boiled inside when they found out the manager was taking any action about the kids being killed and they felt like their parents didn't even know that they had been killed. They all felt different. Chica felt like these people didn't deserve this, that they deserve the live life to the fullest, she felt sorry for them.

Bonnie didn't show any emotion but inside she felt really evil. It was not good but that was how she felt. She didn't agree on this but it did help her. And the others. She felt disgusted with herself as she killed people for her own pleasure. She felt humiliated that she would do such a horrible thing.

Now Foxy secluded himself for the world in his cove as that's where he went to escape. He wanted to do this as he felt like he was a monster. Like the world should not see his real self. He felt disgusted that he would kill someone just to please themselves. He felt really evil. Like the world should know and punish him greatly for doing what he has done. He didn't know if it was greed, rage or just pure sorrow that took over him that night. But at the same time he did like the feeling of being satisfied but the way he did it was horrible. He was greedy with revenge but full of sorrow and rage.

Freddy however didn't feel this. Maybe it was because he felt rage and anger the most tutors the evil purple guy. He wanted his revenge satisfied so that's why he did it. He was glad that idea came to mind as if it didn't they were stuck on stage all of the time and that is no fun is it? He loved his past life but that is how it is nothing is going to stop what he feels. Why is it that the others feel so guilty? Full of sorrow? Why is it that I don't feel any of that. I feel no emotions that the others do, I feel ashamed that I don't feel sad emotions. I feel that strongly about not having the right emotions I HATE myself!

 **AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I PLAN TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER EVERYDAY THANKS FOR READING! CHOW!**


	8. Chapter Eight- HE RETURNS

**Chapter Eight- HE RETURNS!**

 **-MARIS PVO-**

I was minding my own business when I felt a known aura travel around the pizzeria. HES BACK! I will get him for what he did. I open my box to see purple guy at the other side of the room. I saw him look around and the room to see if anyone was watching. But before he entered he looked at me and grinned. He had the NEARVE to do that! Bug how did he know a sprit was in this suit? Is it even possible for him- anyone to know?

Once he came back out of pirates cove his grin was wider then before in there, that was so funny he had to smile like that? He walked out without forgetting to look back at me with his slasher grin. His evil aura left once the door shutter. I think it made everyone mad that he returned. That he knew what danger he was in but he still did come back. He knew that my spirit was here and I want to know why. . .

Freddy came back ion stage and announced that Foxy will be coming out soon. Hopefully nothing bad happened to the fox as he was in a bad position anyway.

oh and I was so wrong for what was about to come was horrible. . . .

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER FOLKS AND I WILL HOPEFULLY POST THE NEXT ONE TOMORROW! THIS IS SO SHORT BUT PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter Nine- The Bite

**WARNING: IF YOU HATE BLOOD-SPILL, PLEASE DO NOT READ ON!**

 **CHAPTER NINE- The Bite**

Once purple guy walked out of pirate cove and out i was worried. . . Why would he smile like that? What has he done? As i question why, Freddy introduced Foxy as he was a new attraction. I turn to watch, hopefully it wont be that bad . . .

The curtains open and you see Foxy standing in the middle of the room. He didn't look like himself though, I wonder what happened, but it must have been bad or he wouldn't be like this as he was so exited to start playing with kids his age again. It was the first time we saw him happy in awhile . . .

"Hey, kids! Foxy has a special show planned for you today, at pirate's cove. If you're a pirate fan, go to pirate's cove, and meet Foxy the pirate fox!" Freddy exclaims merrily into the mic. Everyone turns around and looked at the stage and all of the children ran to the front of the stage. **"ARGG-GG-G ME MAT-MATEYS! AND-AND WEL-WELCOME TO THE-E COVE-COVE!"** Foxy exclaims in a loud, glitchy voice. That is not like him? And he doesn't normally do a pirate voice. This is very suspicious . . . I carry on watching though, just making sure nothing happens. **"WELL-ELL LANDLUBBERS, I SEE-SEE YOU WITH PIZ** -PIZZA IN HAND AND A SO-SODY POP IN TE OTH-THER!" Foxy exclaims in a fake, happy voice. I hear a little girl talking to her mother, who was on her phone, "Hey mom? Look at his feet! They haven't got any fur on!" She exclaims "Yes, yes dear, very nice" The mother mutters, clearly not paying attention "OH! And look at his sharp teeth mommy!" She yells excitedly "Yes dear, very good" The mother replays. The little girl walks onto the stage. The security guard walks up to her. "Hey little girl? Your not allowed on stage!" He says nervously "Tell mommy!" She snaps back. He turns to the woman "Hey? Your daughter is not allowed on stage! It is dangerous" He says "Whats any harm of her being on stage? There is no problem with that is there?" She says sarcastically.

 **HOWEVER , ON STAGE . . .**

Foxy was glitching really badly **"Arr-argg-rrg-rgg-gg"** He kept repeating, His eyes turning black with glowing white pupils in the center. He leans forward then _**SNAP!**_ His jaws close on the little girls head. She screams but they become distant while the blood drips from her head on to her cloths and Foxy's fur, then the stage. People were screaming, and children were crying. Why did Foxy do that?! I said rage consuming me. The security guard was just shocked, "Oh god. Oh god.." He kept whispering. Paramedics came running in, trying to get the fox off of the little girls head. I feel really sorry for the children. On stage Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were staying, wide-eyed at the scene. Oh what would be terrible. Foxy fell onto the stage with a crush and the helpless girl fell to the floor with s sickening _**CRUNCH**_

 **HOURS LATER . . .**

Foxy was sitting in pirates cove alone. I actually felt sorry for him. Once we closed up, Freddy came thundering off stage and entered pirate cove. I follow to see what would happen then I hide behind a curtain in pirate cove...

Freddy opened the curtains violently, his face squinted with anger. **"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"** Freddy thundered, clearly not letting the fox have a say in the situation. "I-I didn't do it . . . something possessed my body..." Foxy squeaks obviously frightened of the angry bear. **"YOU COULD OF CONTROLLED IT!"** Freddy pressed. "But Freddy, please understand it wasn't me . . . I swear on my soul. . ." Foxy whispered as if disgusted in himself, Freddy closes his eyes and holds then tight for 10 seconds. "Please don't bother the others" He says bluntly and walked out of pirates cove.

I walk out of the shadows and try to talk to Foxy. "Foxy. . . It is not your fault . . . I know that . . . " I whisper, "Go away . ." He says quietly, sadness lacing his voice, His ears and face lowered. "Come on Foxy. . . You can talk to me. . . You trust me don't you?" I ask. **"GO AWAY!"** He screams, his voice cracking from the loud screech, his face lifts up while saying it. Foxy's eyes were black with white pin-points and the corner of his eyes were filled with: tears? He lowered his head again and whispered nearly in-audible "I am a monster . . . " I stay quiet and walk out out of pirate cove. I hope this is not going to be permanent. . . Then i nod of to sleep.

 **A/N: SORRY FOR MISSING A CHAPTER YESTERDAY! I WILL HOPEFULLY GET IT DONE TODAY OR DO 2 TOMORROW! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTERS!**


	10. Chapter Ten- Freddy

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter Ten- Freddy**

 **-Freddy's PVO-**

I was the first one to wake up from being deactivated. I look around and see the others are not awake. That's weird. They are normally up before me. HMM. Well anyways, I look around again as i hear a strange static noise. My foot moves forward then suddenly, out of the blue (should i say PURPLE. Sorry bad pun xD) a purple version of myself pops up in front of me. In static noises he says: "FoLLoW mE" I felt the urge to do what he says, I don't normally listen to other people though. Is this a weird type of demonic magic? I walk in a robotic way (even though I normally have a fluent walking pace) off the stage. I really didn't want to believe this 'thing' is going to lead me anywhere good and I know curiosity always kills the cat but I felt the NEED to. It was strange, very strange. He leads me to the back room, also known as the safe-room, were myself and the other kids got killed. I go to follow the purple Freddy but it says ERROR! in front of my eyes. Why is that happening and why am I not allowed to go in there, I was allowed before. This is getting really bad, really fast.

I decide to go back to the stage, but when I go to walk out of the room my killer comes running out of the safe-room at top speed towards me. I didn't have time to react so I went crashing to the ground. It was very painful when the murderer hacked at my body with a tool I have not seen in the life i once lived. Every last hit was more painful. It was horrid. Like getting killed once again. I didn't want to feel it. _PLEASE NO! STOP IT PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS STOP IT PLEASE!_ I mentally screamed.

A couple of hours later I see myself alive again, but how?! How is that possible?! I lost my life as a humans, then an animatronic, so how is this possible? WAIT! I'm a ghost! Oh dear god. _Mummy please! Save me from this! It hurts so much . . ._

 **A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED SORRY IF IT WAS NOT LONG. BUT IT STILL SHOULD BE INTRESTING! CHOW**


	11. Chapter Eleven- Bonnie

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Chapter Eleven- Bonnie

-Bonnie's PVO-

I woke up as my inner clock said 2 am. Wait where is Freddy? I look around and see he is not there. Wow. He doesn't normally go off stage until me and Chica wake up. Why do I think this is bad? I have a REALLY bad feeling. I see a purple Freddy in front of me. wait, PURPLE?! This must be the doing of the purple man! He has took Freddy! I was furious, why is he trying to mess up our life again?! We have had to pick up the falling pieces of a sanity because of him! I am sick of it! I will not put up with it any longer!

I walk of the stage then starting singing a song, to express how MAD i was:

I really hate you

Stop getting in my way

I've lost my patience

When are you gonna decay?

I want to throw you out

Just like my broken TV

If you'll come back once more

It shall be painful you'll see

I hope you die in a fire

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,

Hope you'll get shot and expire

Hope you'll be taken apart

Hope this is what you desire

It's almost over

Why can't you just let it fly?

Don't be afraid

It's not the first time you'll die

Your mechanical parts click

Sounds like when I broke your bones

Once I get my second chance,

I won't leave you alone

I hope you die in a fire

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,

Hope you'll get shot and expire

Hope you'll be taken apart

Hope this is what you desire

I hope you die in a fire

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,

Hope you'll get shot and expire

Hope you'll be taken apart

Hope this is what you desire

I hope you die in a fire

After finishing the song open my eyes to be meet with the door of the safe-room. They purple guy comes running out, barging into me in the process. He grunted and dropped the spanner. My eyes glowed with rage. "WHY DO THIS TO US?!" I say breathing heavily. He doesn't say anything, but slowly makes his way to the spanner that dropped when he ran into me. STOP IT! I mentally scream. Why does he have to do this?! "ANSWER ME!" I scream. "BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING TO LOOSE!" He yells then picks up the tool and hits me in the stomach. I gasp in pain. Thoughts were spiraling in my head. So why does he do it? What about his family? "HOW WOULD YOUR FAMILY FEEL IF THEY FOUND OUT?!" I say not realizing I yelled out loud. Oh god, He stud there, his eyes wide open in shock, then suddenly he lifts the spanner over my head and brings it down saying "I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY ANYMORE BECAUSE OF FREDDY'S!" I ask my self why then i black out.

When i wake up I find myself alone. Then i realize the Bonnie suit my soul was trapped in was destroyed under my feet and that my soul was free. But i was not able to pass on yet. I need to find him. I see a brown glowing spirit curled up in the corner. "Freddy?" My real voice echos. He stops crying and looks up "D-Did he do-do it to you-ou to?" He says his voice hiccuping from the crying. I nod and look down. He could tell I felt sorry "Its ok Bethany" He says. I don't know what to do now. Do we get revenge? I sit down next to Fredrick and decide to wait as I had a feeling that the same was going to happen to the rest of them . . .

"Did it not hurt?" Freddy asks suddenly. "Well i got knocked out for the most of it but it did still hurt. He told me he lost his family because of this place. Do you know?" I ask, he shakes his head then stares of into space.


	12. Chapter Twelve- Chica

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Chapter Twelve- Chica

Now, Chica (being innocent) thought that the other 2 were having a party and she thought that it was for her. She then saw the Purple Freddy and then smiled in surprise. The Purple Freddy suit said follow me and then walked away. Obviously thinking they were going to lead her to the surprise party she follows. Chica sang quietly but the words still echoed around the rooms that she went though:

No way

We're not talking this through

You tricked me

And you tricked my friends too

You're purple uniform means bad

You took away the life I had and

Now I wear a bib that says "Let's Eat"

I'll make some noise with pots and pans

I'll use my exoskeleton

I'll make you never want to come back again

But if you do...

We'll get revenge and see how you

Like being stuffed into

An animatronic golden suit

Let's see how you like it

It's like it's meant to be,

Let's see how you like it

Cause my phantom's hungry!

C-H-I-C-A

I'm never gonna go away

I look through your right window

Yellow's all you're gonna see today!

I'm a chicken with a nasty bite

I'm a girl with an appetite

The other one's just some party girl

I've got more fight, Just ask the world

Oh no, there's a new guard in town

Let's warn him

He really needs to get out

This place is gonna catch on fire

Don't have time for a new hire

Cause this is between him and us

Hallucinate I scream at you

You really don't know what to do

It means you gotta run

Before you know who gets you

But if he does

We'll get revenge and burn

The building to the ground

I'd like one last cupcake

Before we all go down

I really want to be

With all my friends set free

I'm getting so tired

Of being hungry!

C-H-I-C-A

I'm never gonna go away

I look through your right window

Yellow's all you're gonna see today!

Once they get to the safe-room she gets a bad feeling as she saw the other's suits broken. "Why is this happening?" Chica asks then suddenly the killer of the kids came running out. She screeched an animatronic screech as he ripped her apart limb by limb.

Bonnie and Freddy watched with sad eyes as they couldn't help her. Chica then screams one last time and faints. Chica wakes up and looks around tiredly then sees a warm shade of purple aura hovering over her. She looks up to be meet with Bethany's smiling face. "What happened?" Chica/Charlotte asks quietly "He returned" Bethany reply's back. "Are we able to pass to heaven now we are free from the suits?" Chica asks as tears fill her eyes. Bethany slowly shakes her head, and Chica hugs her while crying . Bethany hugs her back then looks at Fredrick with sad eyes, Fredrick looked back at her and shrugged. "We just got to wait for Felix now Charlotte. Please don't cry." Bethany says in a gentle voice. Now the waiting was almost done. They all wondered what happened next . . .

A/N: THIS IS SO SHORT! I AM SORRY THAT IT IS STILL THOUGH I STARTED TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS SORRY AGAIN! HOPE YOU STILL ENJOYED THOUGH! BYE!


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Foxy

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Chapter Thirteen- Foxy

Foxy was just sitting in pirate cove alone. Thinking about what happened in the bite incident that happened a couple of days ago. He felt really guilty, it was his fault, all of his fault. He heard some strange noises coming from outside so he decided to check, he saw a purple version of Freddy standing in front of him he said the words follow me then walked away leaving him very confused "Freddy? Bonnie? Chica?" Foxy called out.

He followed the bear as he thought it would have an explanation of where and why the others were not answering him. Maybe it was because of what he did that they don't like him now. Foxy sighed and his robotic ears went down. I am probably right he thought.

When they came to a stop they were in front of the safe-room. He could not walk forward anyone as his A.I would not let him. He backed away cowering as he had a bad feeling. Purple guy then came rushing out hitting Foxy right in the jaw. He went flying back and slumped over. When Purple Guy got closer to him he growled. Purple Guy backed away in fright that he was going to bite him. He then smirks and starts taunting him: "AWE Poor fox scared? Wanna go cry to mamma?" Foxy Growled louder "The others think your a monster Foxy. They are scared that you would hurt them to. You are a MONSTER!" Purple Guy then states. That blew the wind out of Foxy then he thought back to his sad thoughts once again "But don't worry little fox. I will fix you. I will make ALL of the pain go away. Do you want that Foxy? To let ALL of the pain go down the drain?" Purple Guy says insanely. Foxy nodded "Well let me help you . . ." Purple Guy say then started to hack at the poor fox. Foxy just sat there taking in all of the pain. because he thought he deserved it. . .

Felix woke up in pain, as the others came running to him "Felix? Felix? We're sorry buddy!" They all say. Foxy backs away his eyes filling with black tears. "no! no! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He cry's "Felix don't listen to him! He is evil!" Freddy says trying to help. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! I AM A MONSTER!" Felix screams. Freddy went to go get him but the girls held his shoulder "Just let him calm down Fredrick" Bonnie says then walks away. Fred looks back at Felix crying in the corner, then looks at the floor with sad eyes.

No one can help him . . .


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Goldie

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!** **Chapter Eleven- Golden Freddy.** Goldie was just sitting on his own in the basement, and he wondered why no one had came to see him. That may sound selfish but it was true. He was lonely. He decided to go find his mother Mari. While he floated around the pizzeria everything was deathly quiet. Only the wind and his breathing was heard. Normally you could feel warm and the buzz of laughter always filled the air with a light breeze but tonight it was the opposite. Cold and Deathly. Goldie was starting to get really scared now as there was no sign of the others. He came closer to the end of the pizzeria where the safe-room was. He felt the others presences but they were no were in sight. That was when he noticed there destroyed suits lying on the floor. That freaked the golden bear out. He looked up to be meet with a pole of some sort. Rubbing his eyes (well holes) he looked up to see the Purple Guy staring down at him. He didn't look like a normal person. With his mad glint in his eye to the mad grin he possessed, he was NOT normal. Goldie was taking in every blow with an un-readable expression. He did not want to give the Purple Man the satisfaction that he wants. "SHOW SOME PAIN GOD DAMMIT!" Purple Guy screamed at him and hit him with the hardest blow. Goldie flinched a bit but returned to normal seconds later. This was slowly making the Purple Guy get very VERY angry. With each blow he hit harder and harder but Goldie still showed no emotion. Inside every bit of his body ached with pain and his body throbbed. After some more pain-stacking minutes Goldie blacked out. Pain. . . so much pain . . . I hurt so much. . . Charlie whimpered as the pain was to much to bear. But his mother Mari came running "Charlie! Oh Charlie! I am so sorry! You did a great job son! You are so brave. . ." Mari stroked Charlies hair as he cried silently. She kept whispering words of comfort in his eyes. Minutes later everyone got together. We only need to make the revenge work now! It is going to work more now that were spirits and then we can move on! They all cheered. Mari sat a bit behind and looked at them in happiness. Finally they will be able to move on . . . **A/N: SORRY FOR MISSING OUT YESTERDAY! I DIDN'T DO MARI AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER THAT WAY! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE**


	15. Chapter Fifteen- Is it over?

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Chapter Eleven- The End?

Everyone was here. all of the spirits of the children where there. They now had the chance to get there revenge. They didn't know if they should have felt happy or sad that this had to happen. They didn't know if they would turn out to be like there killer but it would give then there peace. Well they HOPED it would. They missed there family so very much. They just wanted to be free again. To be happy. they did not want to be in this world as ghosts anymore. They wanted to go to heaven. To see the light. But they needed to get their revenge, well that's what they thought . . .

They cornered him. They could now go into the safe-room and oh they were so happy they could! They could do it! The room looked really worn out and the room was only filled with a few arcades and dust. The only other thing there was a golden bunny suit. a lot like Golden Freddy but much more warn. It had an half an ear missing and its body was ripped to shreds. Like rats made that suit there home. It was decaying. Like it had been there, lying there for YEARS on end.

The purple guy panicked. He did not want to see the ghosts again. He thought he gotten rid of them. He wanted them to just LEAVE HIM ALONE! "We remember, we never forget" The ghosts whispered over and over again. It was driving him insane.

A ghost woman walked forward, blind rage taken over him. She took a step forward "Why did you do it?" She asked, stepping more closer. Purple Guy ran to the other side of the room "Why did you kill innocent children?" She asked again, getting closer to him, He ran near the suit. "Why did you kill them. kill MY SON?!" She said stepping more closer between each word. In blind panic he ran and opened the suit, making sure the spring locks were tight. Not realizing that the suit was rusty...

Thinking he escaped from them he laughed. and laughed and laughed. Then a ping was heard. The spring-locks recoiled on the man, breaking his laughter into weazy coughs. He gasped and roached trying to escape from the hybrid suit. He spluttered and gaped as the suits spring-locks where tightening into his flesh. Now it was the children's time to laugh. What a stupid man they all thought. Now the man was more desperate. His blood spilled across the tinted tiles desperate to find something else. He gasped and groped trying to sort the spring-locks out, but he was dyeing. The suit dropping to the floor in the spilled blood. The man desperate to get saved he still tried and tried but they never helped him. He did not deserve there help. He killed them after all.

Once the mans energy ran out he said in his last dyeing words, as he was dyeing and lying in the pool of his own blood spilled out the words "I'm sorry" Then his breath stopped and he man stopped moving

Oh what did they do?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the cliff-hanger folks! I will start a new story in 2017. That's all for now! BYE!


End file.
